fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/Azura vs Teyza (Theoretical Battle)
DDWOwQjXYAA2nSc.jpg|'Azura' 2a80dd886769318bf7dec6db2f88d773.jpg|'Teyza Kuyomi' Azura finds herself in an unfamiliar dimension. It was some type of purple void. Azura snapped her fingers, yet was surprised when nothing had happened. "That's odd." Azura thought to herself before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once again nothing had happened. Azura tilted her head, clearly annoyed. Suddenly a voice from behind made her open her eyes. "You seem to be struggling." Azura turned around quickly and saw Teyza Kuyomi. Azura tucked her arms under her large breasts and sighed. The goddess turned her head to observe the void around them. Her attention was fixated back on Teyza when she spoke to the Goddess again. "I'm guessing when you snapped your fingers, you tried to destroy this dimension. You weren't sure why you couldn't so you instead tried to teleport out of there which did not work. I mean obviously, cause you're still here" Teyza flew towards Azura and looked at her face to face. "Somehow this is your doing?" Azura asked the Sorceress but she looked as if she knew the reason deep down. Teyza noticed her uneasiness and made a pouted face to mock her. Teyza flew back a few feet increasing the distance between the two. "Don't you notice the similarities? You can't leave this place, nor can you destroy it. Sounds awfully similar to how your multiverse operates doesn't it My Lord" Teyza once again mocked the Goddess. Azura smiled which caught Teyza off guard. "Interesting. If this truly works similar to the way my multiverse does... Then you should know, the only thing that will break it..." Azura said softly and then teleported behind Teyza's right ear. Teyza did not even turn around. "Is your death..." Azura whispered in her ear softly yet seductively. The goddess who was seemingly uneasy at first was now fully excited. Azura pulled away from her ear and teleported back to where she was originally in front of her. "Funny... I created this place just to kill you, My Lord." Teyza remarked confidently and put her right hand on her hip. "We never got to continue where we left off before. I came to put the big bad Goddess to rest. After stealing all of your techniques of course." Teyza followed up. Azura covered her mouth with her left hand holding back a laughter. Teyza couldn't help but crack a smile upon seeing her reaction. Azura put out her right hand and fired a beam of blue energy at Teyza. Teyza summoned her umbrella in her left hand, reached her arm out and opened it. When Azura's attack made contact with her umbrella, it ran off edges of it leaving Teyza completely unharmed. Azura looked annoyed when she saw her beam merely bounce off her umbrella. Azura put her hand down and Teyza did a bow towards the goddess. "Some umbrella you got there.." Azura said to the Sorceress who closed her umbrella. Teyza raised her right hand in the air. Azura raised an eyebrow before a lighting bolt comes crashing down on the Goddess and creates a large explosion of electricity. Azura screamed in pain as she is shocked by the attack. When the explosion cleared, she was huffing and puffing. Teyza shook her head unimpressed. "The hell... Was that Zeus' thunderbolt?" Azura thought to herself. Teyza nodded as if she could read her mind. Azura vanished from her sight which surprised Teyza. Azura appeared behind her and threw a kick at the the right side of her neck, which Teyza teleported an inch before it made contact with her neck. Teyza appeared behind her and shot out a blue beam of energy out of her umbrella at the Goddess. Azura turned around quickly in disbelief. Just as the beam was about to make contact with her, the Goddess did a sucking motion with her mouth and absorbed the blast. "So you really can steal abilities.. Unfortunately for you... I can absorb all of my abilities making them useless against me." Azura explained to Teyza who merely shrugged. Teyza charges up in holy light energy. Which made Azura raise an eyebrow once again. Teyza then points her palm at Azura who in response formed a blue energy barrier around her body making an X with her arms. A powerful blast of light shoots out of Teyza's hand. Upon contact with Azura's barrier, it created a large explosion of light that expanded over the entire void. When the blinding light cleared up, Azura's barrier was gone, but she herself was completely fine. Azura put her left hand on her hip and looked at her with disgust. "She's disrespecting me to the fullest. Not only is she using my own attacks against me, she is using angel magic. I've decided, i' 'm actually gunna kill this bitch." Azura thought to herself. The Goddess then does swiping motions with her hands, which formed blue cutting beams from her hands. Teyza managed to dodge all of her attacks but she seemed to be struggling due to the sheer speed of the blades that follow. "This attack isn't even worth copying. True the blades that come out are fast and can undoubtedly cleave through whatever they make contact with. But the issue is they follow her hands, so if i avoid being lined up with her hands this will never touch me." Teyza thought to herself as she is dodging the slicing beams coming from Azura's hands. Azura then puts her left hand behind her back and only slices with with her right hand. Teyza had a much easier time dodging just one hand instead of two. "What? She can't even hit me with two hands.. Unless.." Teyza thought to herself as she is casually dodging her right hand slashes. Azura formed a blue circle of energy around her left hand. Teyza could hear a faint sound from it but was unsure what it was. Suddenly, black portals are created around Teyza. Azura sighs as she continues to casually slice at her with her right hand. As Teyza is dodging her attacks, blue chains shout out from the portals around her and target Teyza. Teyza tries to dodge the chains and the slices from her right hand, but she eventually becomes entangled by one of the chains which the rest follow. Teyza was completely immobilized. Azura uses her right hand to deliver the finishing blow. She slices off Teyza's head, and then does a horizontal and vertical slice to cut her head into 4 pieces. Azura sighs before flipping her hair. She snapped her fingers but once again nothing had happened. "What a splendid technique. So this is what the Chains of God are." Teyza's voice spoke to Azura as her seemingly dead body fades away. Teyza appears before the Goddess again a few meters away. Teyza clapped her hands. "You tricked me." Azura said with annoyance as she smacked her teeth. "I told you My Lord, i'm going to murder you after you show me all of your abilities. Thanks for showing me the Chains of God so early." Teyza explained to Azura as she yawns and stretches her arms. Azura gets angry and a blue aura forms around her like a mist. Teyza seemed interested. Azura flew towards Teyza and threw a punch with her right hand. Teyza closed her eyes and sidestepped it casually. A blast of blue energy followed up behind her attack and sent ripples through the void. Azura gets annoyed and tries to do a spinning hook kick, Teyza leans back, however the force of it rustled her hair. In response Teyza forms a black ball of electricity in her palm. Azura flies away backward in response. Teyza chuckles and makes it disappear and she puts her hand down. Azura once again got irritated, which Teyza Noticed by her facial expressions. "This damn sorceresses..! She can copy my abilities... She has techniques she has stolen from gods, angels, and demons. And to make things worse, she seems to have the ability to react to things automatically, making hand to hand combat useless. Think... Think..." Azura thought to herself understanding how dire her situation is. Azura teleports behind her and tries to chop off her head with her hand, however, a pulse blows her away instantly causing her to scream in pain and be sent flying meters away from the Sorceress. "Hera and Rhea's purification aura.. What the hell!" Azura thought to herself, mentally panicking but on the outside she appears to be calm. "Come on God, show me the rest of your abilities so i can kill you already." Teyza said to the troubled Goddess. Teyza turned around to face her again. She got no reaction out of Azura whatsoever. "Fine" Teyza said annoyed as a red scroll forms in front of her palm when she sticks her right arm out. Azura looked confused as if she had never seen it before. Seconds later, an endless amount of flaming balls shoot out of her hand at the Goddess. Azura started side stepping, spinning, and doing flips to dodge the rain of fire balls being shot at her. Teyza seemed impressed. Azura snapped her fingers while dodging at the same time. Teyza had no idea why she snapped, until she falls into a portal created from under her. Suddenly, a large beam of blue energy shoots from out the portal shoots upward. Teyza emerged from the portal in a golden barrier of light, unscathed. The portal from under her closes. "Interesting attack. Sneaky, you actually would of killed me had i not made the conscious decision to create my barrier out of nonexistent properties. I assume that attack was made to erase whatever was inside of it out of existence as well as above it completely." Teyza explained to Azura who once again was quiet. "Thank you. That was a very interesting ability. And now, i have it." Teyza thanked the Goddess as she bowed once again. Teyza blew her a kiss which sent Azura over the edge. She started surging with blue energy around her body in massive aura. Azura raises her right index finger in the air. This got Teyza excited. A large supernova forms above Azura's head. "Ball of Blaze!!!!!" Azura shouted with all her might. The heat from the attack scorched the void itself. Azura points her finger at Teyza, and the supernova flies at her. Teyza stood in awe, however she was being burned by the attack before it even touched her. Teyza put her left arm in front of her, trying to shield herself from the heat. The supernova's size grew 10 times the size it was originally. Teyza formed a fiery barrier around her for protection. Just before the supernova made contact with her barrier, Azura teleported behind her and does a swiping motion with her right hand. Teyza's eyes widen. When the ball made contact with her barrier, it instead does not explode, but rather acts as a force of resistance. It pushes Teyza's barrier back, then a slicing beam of blue energy slices right through her barrier, cleaves Teyza in two, and then slices through her Supernova, causing it to disperse. "You tricked me.." Teyza said weakly as her body falls to the depths of the void she had created. Azura was huffing and puffing again. "Oh Teyza. You are by far the strongest i have ever fought. Stronger than Hera... Stronger than Rhea... Stronger than Death. Hell, i'll say you are stronger than maybe even Nyx. However i rather fight you over Nyx any day. Wanna know why? Well, you're dead now, so it's not like you can hear me. The difference between you and Nyx, is that Nyx does not toy around with her enemies. You on the other hand, did not take me seriously at all. None of the abilities you used on me posed much threat to me at all. Instead, they were used to force me into revealing more of my abilities. I noticed you did not copy my Divinity blades. You probably thought just because it's not some big ball of energy that it's not even worth copying. Yet in the end, it's the one that actually killed you. Ironic." Azura said to herself before taking a deep breath and snapping her fingers again. Conclusion Azura noticed that Teyza's automatically reflexes only applied to hand to hand combat. She noticed how Teyza was always relaxed whenever she got closer to her, going as far as closing her own eyes. This is because Teyza knew her punches and kicks would not hit her. Azura noticed she made a conscious effort to dodge her divinity blades, which confirmed her suspicion. When Teyza died the first time, it was not her. It was an ability called False manifestation, something she stole from Loki. The abilities Teyza used posed no real threat to Azura. However Azura was scared when Teyza was about to use an ability belonging to Lilith. Teyza canceled it however. Azura thought she could sort of, outsmart her when Teyza used sage of destruction. She used one of her most devastating abilities that would of ended Teyza, however she made a barrier that counters existence erasure attacks. She did so out of assumption that attack would erase her. When Azura used Ball of Blaze, Teyza knew right away there would be no avoiding the attack as she felt the heat from her Supernova before it even reached. However, if Teyza used Azura's divinity blades, something she neglected before, she would of been able to cut the supernova in half. Teyza formed a fire barrier, which would of 1000% protect her from the Ball of Blaze. However, Azura used that to her advantage. She changed the properties of the attack, and changed it to a force of resistance against her barrier. Teyza was incapable of teleporting or dodging the attack since it was pushing against her barrier. Which meant, she had no way do dodge her divinity blades, which Teyza was right about, can cleave through anything. Shown when she cut through her barrier, Teyza, and Ball of Blaze. Category:Blog posts